Brown Eyes
by kimi-chan1
Summary: my very first songfic! a komit... showing how they first met, their first date and how things developed. intersted? read on! please review after though! ^_^


TITLE: Brown Eyes  
  
PART: 1/1  
  
AUTHOR: Kimi-chan  
  
PAIRING: KoMit / MitKo  
  
RATING: G  
  
WARNING: OOC-ness???  
  
DISCLAIMER: SD's babelicious boys are not mine. * sigh * Brown Eyes is sung by Destiny's Child.  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE: I took a break from my fic Cruel Intentions and wrote my very first songfic! Hope y'all like it! ^_^  
  
~Mitsui's POV~  
  
It was the day I enrolled at Shohoku High. It was a bright sunny day, the birds were chirping and a gust of wind blew, slightly ruffling my hair. Suddenly, a boy with brown hair and glasses approached me.  
  
* Whoa! He's kinda cute. *  
  
Before I could introduce myself, the boy spoke.  
  
"Mitsui-kun! You entered Shohoku High?" he said happily.  
  
* He knows me?! * I was surprised but I decided to play it cool.  
  
"Yeah. Anzai-sensei is here that's why I chose Shohoku," I replied suavely.  
  
The boy smiled at my response and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
~Kogure's POV~  
  
As I entered the doors of Shohoku High on my first day as a freshman, I noticed at the corner of my eye bluish-black hair. I could not believe my eyes.  
  
* Mitsui Hisashi entered Shohoku?! The MVP?! Oh my God! We're gonna be schoolmates! *  
  
  
  
My heart skipped a beat when he met my gaze.  
  
"Mitsui-kun! You entered Shohoku High?" I said, to cover up the blush that threatened to creep on my cheeks.  
  
"Yeah. Anzai-sensei is here that's why I chose Shohoku," he replied.  
  
I was overwhelmed with happiness that I just smiled at him. What he did next almost made me keel over. He smiled back.  
  
// Remember the first day when I saw your face.  
  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me.  
  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
  
I was the man you dreamed about. //  
  
~Mitsui's POV~  
  
During the basketball practice, I saw the brown-haired boy again and I found out that his name is Kogure Kiminobu.  
  
* God he's beautiful! I'm gonna ask him out. *  
  
I walked over to the corner where Kogure and another first year, Akagi, were talking. I tapped his shoulder and said,  
  
"Hi! Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure!" he answered. He excused himself to Akagi and turned to him, smiling.  
  
"Ano… I just wanted to ask you something," I said nervously, not meeting Kogure's eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he said encouragingly.  
  
"Ummm… I thought that maybe you'd like to go out for dinner sometime."  
  
I summoned up the courage to look at him in the face.  
  
* Oh no! He's going to turn me down! * I thought, seeing the surprised look on Kogure's face.  
  
  
  
"I…it's okay if you don't want to –," I said hastily.  
  
Suddenly, he took my hand.  
  
"Mitsui-kun, I'd love to."  
  
~Kogure's POV~  
  
I headed straight to the gym after classes. I was excited. Partly because the basketball is having the first meeting and partly because he'll get to see the MVP of his dreams, Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
As I entered the court with Akagi, I felt eyes following my every move. I didn't dare turn around but I knew who it was.  
  
* There's no way he'll like me like that. * I thought.  
  
I talked with Akagi for a few minutes until I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw him standing there, looking nervously at me.  
  
"Hi! Can I talk to you for a second?" he said.  
  
"Sure," I immediately replied. I excused myself to Akagi and faced him.  
  
* What does he want? * I thought questioningly.  
  
"Ano… I just wanted to ask you something," he said, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ummm… I thought that maybe you'd like to go out for dinner sometime," he asked, his nervousness showing by the way he kept fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
  
* Nani?! Did he just ask me out?! On a date?! * I thought, unbelieving.  
  
I was so surprised, I just stood there, not saying anything. I guess he took my silence the wrong way and said,  
  
"I…it's okay if you don't want to--."  
  
I snapped into attention. I took his hand to assure him that what I'm gonna say next is true.  
  
"Mitsui-kun, I'd love to."  
  
// Remember the first day when you called my house.  
  
Remember the first day you took me out.  
  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide.  
  
And we both had a beautiful night. //  
  
~Mitsui's POV~  
  
That night, I bounded happily towards my room.  
  
*Kogure-kun! I'm going out with Kogure-kun tonight! * I thought happily.  
  
I sat on my bed, feeling satisfied with myself. I couldn't believe my good luck. My eyes flickered towards the phone that sat on the desk. I stood up and walked towards it.  
  
* Maybe I should call him just to be sure. *  
  
Seizing up the courage, I dialed his number. I waited anxiously for him to pick up, tapping nervously my fingers on the desk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
* His voice… * My knees buckled as I heard his sweet voice.  
  
"Ummm… is Kogure-kun there?" I murmured even though I knew that it was him.  
  
"Hai. This is Kogure speaking. May I know who this is?" he said politely.  
  
"Ko…kogure-kun? It's me. Mitsui," I replied.  
  
"Oh! Konbanwa Mitsui-kun! What's up?" he said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Konbanwa! I just wanna make sure about our plans for tonight."  
  
"Yeah! 7:00 right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"See you then. Ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
As I hung up and put the phone down, I couldn't help thinking,  
  
"Life couldn't be more better than this."  
  
~Kogure's POV~  
  
After the practice, I headed straight home. I greeted my okaa-san and walked towards my room. I was planning to finish doing my homework early so I can have enough time to get ready for my date with Mitsui.  
  
* A date! * I mused * With Mitsui –kun! *  
  
Just as I closed the door, I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ummm… Is Kogure-kun there?" I heard the person on the other line say.  
  
"Hai. This is Kogure speaking. May I know who this is?"  
  
"Ko…kogure-kun. It's me. Mitsui."  
  
* Oh my God! Mitsui-kun called me! * I screamed in my head.  
  
"Oh! Konbanwa Mitsui-kun! What's up?"  
  
"Konbanwa. I just wanna make sure about our plans for tonight."  
  
"Yeah. 7:00 right?" I replied.  
  
* You think I'll forget our date ne? * I thought.  
  
"Hai," he replied.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"See you then. Ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
I put the phone down as a smile crept on my face. I softly whistled as I sat on my bed and started doing my homework. One thought kept coming up in my mind, though.  
  
"Life couldn't be more better than this."  
  
~Mitsui's POV~  
  
Even though I called him before our 'date', I couldn't help feeling anxious.  
  
* What if he just agreed to go out with me just to make me believe that he likes me? What if he just agreed to come but he'll stand me up? * a part of me said in my head.  
  
* No! He would never do that. * the other part countered.  
  
As I walked in the restaurant, I saw a glimpse of brown hair.  
  
* See? * the latter part said.  
  
My heart leaped as our eyes met and I saw a hint of recognition and joy in his eyes. He waved at me, gesturing that he already got us a table. I couldn't help thinking how hot he looked in his blue polo shirt, the two top buttons undone, and denim jeans. The color of his shirt brought out the color of his eyes.  
  
"Hi!" I said as I sat down across from him. " I sorry if I'm late."  
  
"No, you're not late," he assured me. " I was early. My mom had a few errands for me and I finished it quite early."  
  
"Oh okay. We should order now," I responded, gesturing for the waiter.  
  
~After a few hours~  
  
~Kogure's POV~  
  
"What time is it?" I asked, with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh my God! It's already 11:30," he replied, between giggles.  
  
"Nani?! I should go home now!" I yelped. "Gomen!"  
  
I hurriedly got up on my feet and practically ran towards the door. I felt a hand on my arm.  
  
"Hey. Let me walk you home," he offered.  
  
"Are you sure? It's late and you're house is far from mine," I said breathlessly.  
  
He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nah. It's ok."  
  
We started walking towards my house. I noticed that we were walking quite close to each other. The thought of him being near me, made me feel tingly all over and my cheeks were blushing deeply.  
  
"Kogure-kun. You're red. Are you cold? Here," he commented. Suddenly, he put his arms around me, pulling me even closer.  
  
"A…arigato, Mitsui-kun," I mumbled incoherently.  
  
* Good thing we're almost in my house or I would faint in his arms for being so close. *  
  
As soon as we walked on the front step of my house, I pulled away from him and walked immediately towards the front door.  
  
"Ano… arigato for walking me home, Mitsui-kun. Oyasumi nasai!" I bid him farewell and turned to open the door. I felt him come up behind me and whisked me around. His warm lips found its way to mine. I responded to his kiss, putting my arm around his neck to pull his face closer. After a few moments of bliss, he pulled away.  
  
"Oyasumi, Kogure-kun," he whispered softly, before walking away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.  
  
// The way we held each other's hand.  
  
The way we talked, the way we laughed.  
  
It felt so good to find true love.  
  
I knew right then and there you were the one. //  
  
~Mitsui's POV~  
  
A few months had passed after that fateful night that changed our lives. A happy sigh escaped my lips as I walked through the halls of the school. I couldn't help feeling contented with my life right now. After our successful first date, I asked him out three more times before he agreed to become steady.  
  
* If I die right now, I'd die a happy man. * I thought contentedly.  
  
I was on my way to fetch him in his classroom so that we'd go together to the gym for basketball practice.  
  
"Kogure-kun?" I called out as I peeped in his classroom.  
  
"Mitsui-kun! I was just about to leave. What are you doing here?" he asked sweetly, picking up his bag.  
  
"Is it bad if I want to see my boyfriend once in a while?" I pretended to be hurt.  
  
I received a light punch from him. "Of course not! I was about to go to your classroom too."  
  
"Awww… Kogure-kun, " I said. I grabbed his hand and led him outside the classroom.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to practice."  
  
He nodded and squeezed my hand lightly. I looked at him and saw that he was beaming at me.  
  
* Kami-sama! Am I the luckiest guy or what? *  
  
// I know that he loves me coz he told me so.  
  
I know that he loves me coz his feelings show.  
  
When he stares at me, you see he cares for me.  
  
You see hoe he's so deep in love. //  
  
~Mitsui's POV~  
  
It was during the game with Ryonan. The ticket for the IH is at stake. There were only 2 minutes left. I looked at the Shohoku side and his eyes met mine. He was looking worried. And he has a right to be worried. Ryota has already made 4 fouls while Akagi, Sakuragi and I have 3.  
  
*We can't lose this game! For Anzai-sensei. For my dream. For Akagi. * I thought determinedly. * For Kogure! *  
  
Suddenly, I felt my knees weaken and my vision getting blurred. I collapsed on the court. The last thing that I heard is his voice. His lovely voice full of concern and love. For me.  
  
* I don't deserve your love Min-kun. I can't even help on achieving our dream. *  
  
I didn't show my tears outside but inside I was crying. Why did I have to faint in such an important time? I hated myself at that time.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms supporting and carrying me towards the bench.  
  
"Hisashi-kun. Daijobu. I'll take care of the rest," I heard him say softly.  
  
I lifted my head and saw his face full of love, concern and determination.  
  
"Min-kun," I started.  
  
"Sshh… Just rest. I'll do it for us." he promised me.  
  
"Hai." I whispered, fully trusting him.  
  
// I know that he loves me coz it's obvious.  
  
I know that he love me coz it's me he trusts.  
  
And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me.  
  
And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul. //  
  
As he made that 3 point shot which became the key in winning the game, tears swelled up my eyes. He fulfilled his promise. We're going to the IH. My…no. Our dream.  
  
"Aishiteru Min-kun." 


End file.
